Such Heroic Nonsense
by Ambar Albatros
Summary: Kau adalah aku, dan aku adalah kau. Aku tahu satu warna yang sangat cocok bagi kita. Ungu. Oneshot.


Golden Freddy menatap nanar ruangan _Parts and Services_. Entah mengapa pikirannya melayang jauh dari ruangan kecil nan gelap tersebut. Menarik nafasnya pelan, ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah keluar dari pintu itu, sebelum sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Hai, bro."

* * *

 **Such Heroic Nonsense**

 **Ambar Albatros' Fanfiction**

 **Five Nights at Freddy is owned by Scott Cawthon. Dan yep, the game is END (…)**

 **Bisa gitu seorang author langsung bikin fic begini…**

 **Mau bayangin para animatronik ini dalam wujud animatronik juga boleh, tapi saya sarankan mereka dalam wujud manusia (/goleran/dibuang)**

 **FNaF 4 UDAH KELUAR YHA?**

 **Ya, saya maso dan saya tahu itu :)**

 **Daaan, selamat menikmati fic ini!**

* * *

 _Hai, bro._

Sang animatronik berwarna emas tersebut langsung berpikir bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Freddy, mungkin juga Toy Freddy. Dan … oke, bukankah (para) Freddy Fazbear itu sudah bergerak duluan?

Golden Freddy memutar kembali badannya untuk menghadap ke pemilik suara. Kedua iris putihnya mendapati sesosok animatronik yang memiliki wujud yang _sama persis_ dengan dirinya. Dan… keseluruhan tubuhnya memiliki satu warna, warna _itu_. Ungu.

"Siapa kamu?", tanya Golden Freddy kepada _kembarannya_ tersebut.

"Aku?" Sang kembaran tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya sambil mendengus pelan. "Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Masa' kamu lupa, Fredbear?"

"Kau…" Golden Freddy terjengit mendengar nama _itu_. "Darimana kau tahu nama asliku?"

Mendengus kembali, _kembaran_ itu menjawab. "Siapa yang tidak tahu pelaku dari _Bite of '87_ , Fredbear?"

"Jangan panggil aku Fredbear!", bentak Golden Freddy.

"Oh, jadi kau mau dipanggil apa hm?" Kembaran yang serba ungu tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "Golden Freddy?"

"Bu-bukankah itu memang namaku?", geram Golden Freddy.

"Hmph."

Dia mendengus lagi.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Namaku Shadow Freddy. Salam kenal, Goldie-locks."

Animatronik yang mengaku bernama Shadow Freddy berjalan mundur, menghindari serangan dari Golden Freddy yang sudah kelewat marah. Golden Freddy hampir terjatuh setelah gagal memberikan sebuah bogem kepada lawan bicaranya tersebut. Iapun bangkit berdiri dan langsung menarik kerah baju Shadow Freddy dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan maksudmu dengan Goldie-locks?!", tanyanya kesal.

"Hei, tenanglah Goldie", ujar Shadow Freddy dengan tenang. "Aku tahu semuanya kok."

Golden Freddy mengatur kembali napasanya. Hanya mendengar nama itu, ia sudah gelap mata. Tidak boleh, pokoknya ia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti ini.

Goldiepun melepaskan kerah baju milik Shadow Freddy.

"Apa … apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang insiden tersebut?", tanyanya, berusaha menjaga dirinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Oh, aku tahu _semuanya_ , Goldie. Semuanya." Goldie menatap tajam sang _bayangan_. "Misalnya saja, alasan aku memanggilmu Goldie-locks."

Golden Freddy tidak menanggapi ucapan Shadow Freddy tersebut. Ia hanya sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan sang bayangan melanjutkan pembicaraanya.

"Kau tahu, aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak peduli dengan malfungsi _spring-locks_ yang telah memakan dua korban. Yah, mereka kan hanya orang dewasa." Shadow Freddy sedikit memajukan badannya, membuat Golden Freddy mau tak mau mundur selangkah.

"Tapi, yang tak habis kupikir adalah, kenapa kau masih ingin membantu jiwa-jiwa tersebut padahal kaulah sumber masalahnya!" Cara bicara Shadow Freddy yang terkesan seperti mengajak berkelahi membuat Goldie mundur selangkah, lagi.

"Kau tahu kau pelaku dari insiden hancurnya _frontal lobe_ seorang anak kecil. Dan kau tahu kaulah kostum yang digunakan pembunuh itu untuk memancing kelima anak malang tersebut. Dan kau … kau yang membuat seorang anak kecil mati di dalam mimpinya karena KAULAH yang menghantui anak tersebut!"

Golden Freddy ingin sekali mundur lagi, tetapi sayang dirinya sudah terpojok dengan punggung yang telah menyentuh tembok. Dan, Shadow Freddy berjalan mendekati dirinya. Dekat sekali.

" _Such heroic nonsense,_ Fredbear", ujar sang bayangan dengan senyuman mengejek.

Golden Freddy hanya bisa memandang Shadow Freddy dengan tatapan horor.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk membantu kelima korban _Purple Guy_ tersebut. Kau tahu, sangat tahu, bahwa di lubuk hatimu kaulah yang pantas disebut pembunuh."

Shadow Freddy kemudian melepaskan paksa dasi kupu-kupu milik Golden Freddy.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan warna biru, kau tahu?"

Shadow Freddy menyepak topi Golden Freddy dengan tangannya.

"Kau tahu, dan akupun tahu, kau pantas dengan warna apa."

Shadow Freddy kemudian melepaskan dasi kupu-kupu ungu miliknya. Mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Golden Freddy untuk memakaikan dasinya.

"Tentu warna itu warna ungu kan?"

Shadow Freddy mengambil topi miliknya dan memakaikannya di atas kepala Golden Freddy.

"A-aku…"

Golden Freddypun jatuh terduduk. Memeluk lututnya, ia takut. Sangat takut. Terbayang kembali sosok dirinya yang menggunakan topi dan dasi berwarna ungu. Sebuah animatronik bernama Fredbear yang menggigit kepala seorang anak kecil dengan giginya yang tajam.

Tidak. Ia tidak berani mengingatnya lagi. Tidak boleh.

"Pergi!", serunya.

Shadow Freddy mengangkat kepalanya bingung.

"Pergi dari sini!", seru Goldie lagi. Shadow Freddy mengambil langkah mundur, tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya ingin ia pergi menjauh.

"Kau bukanlah diriku! Pergi!"

Shadow Freddy terjengit mendengar seruan dari Golden Freddy. Iapun tersenyum dan kemudian membalikkan badannya, pergi menjauhi sang animatronik emas tersebut.

Sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan remang-remang tersebut, sang bayangan itu berhenti sambil menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Dan terima kasih untuk mengucapkan manteranya, Golden Freddy."

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _"Such heroic nonsense"_

 _Megatron, Transformers The Movie (1986)_

 **Author Corner**

 **Apa yang terjadi jika sebuah quote dari Transformers dipadupadankan dengan teori Shadow self-nya Persona 4? Tentunya fic maso ini.**

 **Maso? Apanya yang maso? Kalian yang mengikuti perkembangan fandom FNaF ini pasti tahu siapa** _ **sebenarnya**_ **pelaku dari insiden** _ **The Bite of '87**_ **kan? Kalau kalian liat gameplay FNaF 4 (iya, tanggal 23 kemaren udah keluar, padahal katanya Scott-sensei mau dikeluarin bulan Agustus. Tapi DLC-nya dipastikan keluar pas Haloween sih…) yang dikeluarin oleh para pencicip game horor maso (HOROR TAPI KOK MASO SIH /dibuang karena caps jebol) di yutub terlihat sebuah minigames yang menyatakan bahwa Fredbear alias Golden Freddy (kalau di minigames FNaF 3 ada yang Golden Freddy dan Springtrap berdua tuh, nah itu sebenarnya nyeritain pas sebelum ada insiden apapun, alias Goldie masih disebut Fredbear dan Springtrap adalah Golden Bonnie) adalah pelaku dari** _ **The Bite of '87.**_ **Mengikis** _ **kokoro**_ **nya Golden Freddy dengan kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang dialaminya adalah keahlian author yang tenggelam di dalam fendem rerobotan ini (/dibuang, lagi)**

 **Eh, jangan tanya Author udah ato belum mainin gamenya. Wong saya nungguin yang versi android keluar dulu, baru nungguin Haloween biar sekalian semua** _ **puzzle**_ **-nya lengkap. Yha.**

 **Dan akhirnya tirai fandom inipun ditutup jua.**

 **I'm out~**


End file.
